Chained Dreams
by Veronica Linne-Rose
Summary: Shun não entende as mudanças pela qual sua alma está passando. O peso dos sofrimentos passados ainda é muito para seus frágeis ombros. No caminho tortuoso que sua vida percorre, poderá ele achar alguém que o ajude a sustentar o fardo? ShunXPers. Orig YAOI


_Disclaimer: Saint Seiya é propriedade de Masami Kurumada e Bandai e da Saori Kido. Eu não tenho nada a ver com essa baixaria de quem possui quem. Eu hein... ¬¬_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Chained Dreams I – Petite Ouverture à Danser**_

Um dia de grande alegria foi aquele de março. O inverno ia embora, esmorecendo gradativamente a cada novo nascer do sol. Aquecia, pouco a pouco, as árvores enregeladas, o solo embranquecido de neve e os bravos corações daqueles cavaleiros. Tantas lutas e tantas provações, tantas vezes em que a sua humanidade foi posta em xeque, tantas vezes em que o objetivo de lutar, matar ou morrer foi dedicado à sobrevivência dos homens na Terra... tantas vezes em que sua bondade foi tão puramente mecânica, automática, quase como que seguindo o roteiro de um filme, que a falta de um momento tranqüilo como aquele só evidenciava mais o endurecimento de suas jovens almas. Sociabilidade, somente entre aqueles cinco. O resto, meros mortais que jamais reconheceriam seu sacrifício constante. Afinal, sua vida era morrer por esses ingratos mortais.

Mas aquele dia havia de ser diferente. Findas as lutas, a benevolência - na verdade, a vontade de quebrar a dura rotina - daquela sua protetora - ou protegida - fez com que fosse organizada uma festa. Grande, muitos convidados de várias partes do mundo... mas não a aristocracia fétida de caros perfumes em meio a qual ela vivia. Não, ela ainda preservava um mínimo de bom-senso, em nome daqueles que a defendiam.

Saori convidara os inúmeros adversários que seus cavaleiros enfrentaram para compartilhar de um momento de paz. Pareceria irônico, mas as batalhas daqueles verdadeiramente nobres de coração não seguem uma lógica hipócrita e maniqueísta. No ardor confuso das guerras, quantos soldados inimigos já não compartilharam bebidas e gargalhadas antes de se matarem? Quantos não estenderam uma mão acolhedora ao irmão ferido quando tudo caía em ruínas, anunciando o fim de ambos? Com os cavaleiros de Atena não era diferente. Muitos oponentes entenderam seus erros, mas poucos tiveram a chance de sobreviver a eles. E esses poucos que se juntaram a cada batalha final compareceram à suntuosa festa organizada pela Fundação Kido em homenagem àqueles que confrontavam o medo e o horror todos os dias, com uma inacreditável coragem, em nome de ideais...

Naquele dia, não haveria a dura brutalidade das roupas rasgadas, dos ferimentos, sangue, lágrimas e morte. Não haveria guerra. Haveria paz. E para descansar os olhos daqueles que tantas atrocidades presenciaram, o convite demandava a beleza de roupas, proibidas as armas ou trajes de combate na festa. Mas, afinal, quem entre eles recusaria essa condição? Um dia onde todo o sentido das batalhas se perderia, um dia apenas... para celebrar a vida.

E tudo seguiria a absoluta classe, típica dos Kido. Uma ocasião soturna, mas com a radiante visão de sorrisos. Homens conversando civilizadamente, e não gargalhando enlouquecidamente do sarcasmo de batalha. Pessoas festejando com sobeja, e não agonizando a miséria da privação e da dor.

Finalmente, haveria paz.

---

Os convidados chegavam em quantidade pelos portões da mansão. Lá fora, o escuro da noite, mas este cedia à luminosidade de faróis; os carros da Organização chegavam sem parar, trazendo os convidados. Caótico, mas, ainda assim, elegante. Belas roupas, grandes sorrisos... mas não tão grandes que apagassem completamente as duras memórias. Afinal, ainda eram guerreiros. Mas naquele dia, só naquele dia, nada disso importaria. O importante, seria sorrir, e sorrir o momento vivo, o momento juntos, o momento de felicidade.

No imenso salão, a claridade de lustres e o burburinho agradável de festa dava as boas-vindas ao que adentravam aquela enorme residência pela primeira vez. Recepcionando os que chegavam, Saori distribuía cumprimentos ternos e educados. A etiqueta social mandava, mas ela o fazia com gosto. Agradecia aos céus pela sua comemoração começar tão bem. Aqui e ali, em todo o lugar, todos se reencontravam, sem medo de rejeição ou hostilidade. Todos sentiam a mesma cumplicidade e entendiam o motivo de estarem juntos novamente. Ali também começavam a conhecer outros cavaleiros, tão valorosos oponentes que talvez um dia se enfrentassem. Apenas pelo orgulho de medir forças, mas não para destruir de novo.

E, assim, a festa começou. Agradável música, deliciosos petiscos, finas bebidas, boas conversas, ainda mais risadas... enfim, alegria.

---

Na sacada, um leve e doce aroma vindo de longos cabelos farfalhantes ao sabor do vento tomava o ar ao redor. Mas não havia ninguém ali para apreciá-lo. Isolado do domo de felicidade, um jovem rapaz olhava as estrelas, talvez o único a não conseguir esquecer o horror e o sofrimento. Um brilho morto e longínquo gelava seus olhos esverdeados. E ali, como uma perfumada rosa solitária, Shun permanecia imóvel, quase se confundindo com as estátuas que ornamentavam o extenso jardim à sua frente.

No salão, muitos talvez o procurassem. Mas no calor da festa, a resposta típica seria: "Ele deve estar por aí, uma hora ele aparece" e, então, voltariam a beber e conversar sem mais preocupações. Que bom. Ninguém o acharia. Que os deuses não permitissem que ninguém quebrasse sua sagrada barreira de solidão.

Em seu peito amargava uma vontade familiar, um desejo natural que Shun sempre deixara fluir. Mas não desta vez. Com todas as suas forças, o jovem cavaleiro reprimiu suas lágrimas. Em meio ao vazio daquele ambiente, nem mesmo o vento seria mensageiro de sua dor, então de que adiantaria chorar? Dentro de si, crescia uma raiva camuflada, um grito abafado que pedia por libertação daquelas lágrimas que sempre brotaram, mas nunca floresceram. Jamais elas puderam impediram a dor, as lutas... a morte.

E, naquele momento de festa, o melhor que aquele pranto aprisionado pôde trazer aos lábios de Shun foi um longo silêncio.

---

Fora da mansão, sua chegada foi apenas mais uma entre outras muitas. Mas, como que num ato mágico, assim que suas longas botas tocaram o piso do salão, acidentalmente todos voltaram seus olhares para a porta.

Não era alguém conhecido. Chamava a atenção por sua altiva, porém delicada beleza: esguio, longos cabelos negros e lisos, envolto em uma capa escura e iluminado por um rosto de expressão leve. Uma atmosfera reconfortante o rodeava e parecia flutuar para aqueles que o observavam.

Mas, apesar de ser dono de tão suave aparência, sua postura e olhar denotavam a imagem de um nobre guerreiro. Um cavaleiro. Mas, com certeza, não pertencia a constelação alguma.

Saori extasiou-se ao vê-lo. Finalmente chegara...

- Seindahl, é uma honra recebê-lo aqui!

O rapaz sorriu, um sorriso contido e belo, e galantemente pegou-lhe a mão direita.

- A honra é toda minha, senhorita Saori. - e pousou um terno beijo sobre ela.

A moça corou levemente. Um perfeito cavalheiro ele era. E, com certeza, também muito bonito...

- Realmente estou feliz que tenha vindo. Sinta-se à vontade e aproveite a festa! - disse ela quando se recompôs.

Ele novamente sorriu.

- Quem é aquele homem? - perguntou Hyoga a Tatsume. - Não me parece ser um dos cavaleiros do zodíaco...

Bem baixo, o mordomo respondeu:

- Aquele... é Seindahl, um cavaleiro da realeza que veio do norte europeu. É o herdeiro de uma família muito amiga do falecido senhor Mitsumasa Kido...

- Do norte europeu? - Seiya interrompeu, muito curioso. - Você quer dizer de algum lugar perto de Asgard?

- Pode ser... - Tatsume não estava muito certo. - Sei que ele é de ascendência nórdica e, além disso, passou muito tempo morando por aqui. Fez companhia à senhorita Saori por algum tempo, enquanto vocês treinavam espalhados pelo mundo...

Seiya olhou-o de alto a baixo, intrigado com aquela nova figura. Ninguém nunca ouvira sequer menção dele por parte de Saori, o que deixava Pégaso um tanto perturbado. Hyoga fixou seu olhar no belo rosto do novo rapaz. Algo naqueles olhos faziam-no sentir, havia algo de semelhante entre ele e Seindahl - algo no passado - que merecia muito a sua simpatia. Mas, com certeza, era um sentimento muito confuso. Por quê de repente pensara que há qualquer ligação entre os dois? Incomodado, ele então se voltou para mudar de assunto em sua pequena roda de amigos.

Shiryu, sentado em uma mesa com Mu, apreciava um chá diferente, feito de flores, limão e creme. A bebida aguçava seus sentidos e tornava a noite ainda mais agradável. Os dois mais observavam as pessoas do que conversavam entre si. Mas não eram necessárias palavras para os dois. Sua comunicação era composta de outros elementos. Bastava harmonizar uma ligação entre suas mentes e sentir através da quietude.

Porém, a visão do jovem visitante do norte causou um certo estranhamento em Mu que quebrou a letargia daquela mesa.

- Conhece ele, Shiryu?

Shiryu acompanhou o seu andar por um momento. Então, levemente, o cavaleiro de dragão balançou a cabeça.

- Não. Mas deve ser algum convidado da Saori. Ela tem tantos contatos... - e bebeu mais um gole do chá.

Mu levou a mão ao queixo. Ficou pensativo por um instante.

- Estranho... pensei que a festa fosse só para cavaleiros...

Dragão sorriu.

- Mu, esses eventos da fundação precisam de convidados especiais para uma eventual divulgação e melhorar a imagem dos Kido. Saori pensou bem ao não convidar a elite inconveniente para hoje, mas não significa que ela possa sustentar a festa sozinha.

O olhar de Áries era um pouco distante. Fixara-se no desconhecido convidado que atravessava o salão com rumo incerto.

- Uma pena que as coisas funcionem assim, mas não podemos culpar Atena... - murmurou o cavaleiro de bronze, voltando-se de frente para a mesa.

Passou-se mais um momento de quietude.

Shiryu sorvia mais um pouco do chá quando seu companheiro apontou-lhe um interessante detalhe:

- Olhe, Shiryu. Afinal de contas, talvez ele seja um outro tipo de guerreiro...

O cavaleiro de dragão demorou um pouco para perceber do que se tratava. O rapaz já estava longe, mas pôde enxergar: de sua cintura, pendia uma espada parcialmente coberta pela capa longa e escura.

---

Finalmente Seindahl achara um bom lugar para permanecer, longe dos olhares curiosos. Afinal, talvez ele fosse um ilustre convidado, mas ainda assim desconhecido dos outros cavaleiros. Com uma taça de vinho tinto em mãos, ele lentamente abriu aquela porta de vidro. Queria sentir o vento da noite.

Qual não foi a sua surpresa ao sentir, não o frio noturno, mas uma leve brisa perfumada. Encantado com aquele aroma, inspirou profundamente até que cada sentido do seu corpo absorvesse o ar por completo. Abriu os olhos e viu, encostada na sacada, uma bela figura, de brilho verde, mas apagado.

Quieto e solitário, aquele jovem rapaz não percebera sua chegada. Seindahl resolveu não incomodar, por isso ficou o mais afastado possível dele naquele lugar.

E o silêncio reinou por longos minutos. Um, aproveitando a brisa refrescante da noite; o outro, perdendo-se no profundo abismo do céu.

- Boa noite... - uma suave voz se fez ouvir, de repente. Seindahl virou-se, e viu que o rapaz olhava-o, um pouco surpreso.

Também pego de surpresa, o cavaleiro do norte sorriu, um pouco sem jeito, com medo de ter incomodado.

- Boa noite... ah... Perdão, não quis incomodar com minha presença.

Shun sorriu de volta. Ele não poderia mais ficar perdido em seus pensamentos com alguém ali ao lado. Já que a barreira se quebrara, então ele conversaria com o visitante, até porque não queria parecer rude.

- Não, não se preocupe...

- A propósito, meu nome é Seindahl. Senhor...?

- Shun. Muito prazer.

- O prazer é todo meu...

Sorriram.

- Pelo que vejo, você não é um cavaleiro... estou certo? - perguntou Shun, após um momento a observá-lo.

Seindahl assentiu com a cabeça. - Pelo menos, não um cavaleiro como você.

Shun olhou um pouco confuso, mas curioso. Ele não sentia a cosmo-energia típica naquele homem, muito menos imaginava que constelação caberia a ele.

- Sou um cavaleiro apenas no título. Veio de família. Não sou um guardião das estrelas como vocês do Santuário. Não sei manifestar meu cosmo ou coisas do gênero.

- No título? Pensei que títulos de cavalaria não existissem mais...

O rapaz iluminou suas serenas feições com uma leve gargalhada, balançando sua cabeça em negativa.

- Assim como muitos pensaram que os cavaleiros do zodíaco fossem só uma lenda. - desviou o olhar para dentro do salão, acompanhando alguns pares que dançavam ao som de uma valsa conhecida. Ficou alguns momentos em silêncio, perdido naquela visão divertida.

- Você mesmo deve saber. Nas terras do norte, tudo funciona de uma forma diferente. Grande parte do povo nórdico parou no tempo. Vivem só um pouco melhor do que nas épocas das invasões bárbaras.

Seindahl tocou de leve a bainha de sua espada. Em couro preto lustroso com alguns símbolos de seu povo, ela deixava à mostra um cabo de prata fosca trabalhada e incrustada com uma grande pedra vermelha.

- E mesmo que minha família em particular não tenha aderido a essa forma de vida, ela ainda mantém as tradições. E como único herdeiro dela, tive que seguir tudo à risca.

Shun demonstrava um interesse enorme e não parecia alguém que estivera enclausurado em silêncio até poucos minutos atrás. Seu brilho jovial voltava rapidamente aos olhos, afastando a sombra de tristeza com que se cobrira até então.

- Você vive perto de Asgard? - Os curiosos olhos de Andrômeda miravam fixamente o rosto de Seindahl.

- Sim, muito próximo de lá. - sorriu. - As terras de minha família se estendem por toda a fronteira sul de Asgard. Pela tradição, somos os soberanos de Midgard, vindos de uma linhagem de guerreiros nobres. Por isso, para honrar nossos ancestrais, tive que batalhar pelo direito de ascender ao trono e deixar os antepassados orgulhosos.

- Então, recebeu o título de cavaleiro... - Shun completou, pensativo.

- Isso mesmo. Posso não ser um cavaleiro do cosmos, mas fui honrado com o sangue de guerreiros.

Andrômeda, entusiasmado, viu bem nos olhos profundamente azuis de Seindahl. E não viu menos que a altivez de um protetor, a serenidade de um grande homem...

... e escuridão.

Naqueles olhos, com certeza, residia um grande sofrimento.

Então ele logo voltou ao estágio inicial. Tudo que lhe atormentara a mente nas últimas semanas voltava à tona. Lágrimas novamente ameaçavam brotar, mas... não agora. Precisava esquecer toda a aflição e desviar daquela visão de dor presente nos olhos de seu acompanhante.

- Mas... isso não veio de graça, não é? - Shun retomou sua fala, lenta e quietamente.

As feições serenas de Seindahl endureceram um pouco. Olhou profundamente o ofuscado brilho esmeralda dos olhos do rapaz à sua frente. Mesmo em meio a uma festividade tão direta em seu objetivo de fazer todos se esquecerem da dor, aqueles dois ousavam quebrar a regra de ouro. Eles não esqueciam. Não conseguiam esquecer.

- Não, nada vem de graça nesse universo, muito menos em vidas como as nossas. Os guerreiros estão fadados à mesma vida efêmera dos outros mortais, mas carregam um sofrimento pessoal que equivale ao tamanho desse mundo. Sofremos por todos os que vivem... – sorriu. - ... e ninguém nunca saberá disso.

Shun assentiu silenciosamente. Por algum motivo, aquelas palavras o confortavam. Talvez porque aquela fosse a sinceridade última de todas aquelas batalhas que eles haviam travado. Eles lutavam para que se aliviasse o peso do fardo nos ombros dos mais fracos, o fardo que os deuses dividiam de forma injusta com os humanos.

Como se adivinhasse os pensamentos do jovem cavaleiro de Andrômeda, Seindahl completou:

- Mas não há alguém para quem possamos apontar nossos dedos e clamar por vingança. Se sofremos, é porque escolhemos esse caminho. Não há nada que nos impeça de dizer não e trilhar outro caminho, longe das lutas, longe da dor. Ao contrário, o máximo que podemos fazer é descobrir como fazer para que esse sofrimento não pareça só nosso.

Apontou para a esguia e cândida figura de Hilda de Polaris, que se divertia em uma conversa com Saori. Suas feições leves jamais denotariam alguém que já foi consumida pela maldade e que pena com as duras condições de sua terra.

- Ela tem muitas obrigações consideradas primitivas pela civilização atual. Mas isso mantém seu povo em contato mais profundo com as divindades. E é isso que o povo dela precisa. Acreditar no poder dos deuses para que as suas almas e suas dores sejam amparadas, e fazer com que os deuses se compadeçam dessas dores. Isso é o pilar que sustenta a vida em Asgard. Ela sofre todos os dias, mas, mesmo que ela tenha sido obrigada, ela sempre teve a opção de dizer 'não' e fugir daquilo tudo.

Shun parou por um momento. Fugir, dizer 'não'...

Era tão fácil.

Sussurrou, sussurrou tão baixo que nem mesmo o vento poderia ouvi-lo.

- Então, eu desejo morrer.

Ao levar a espada de sua família para a festa, Seindahl quebrara outra regra de ouro. Aquilo que remetia às guerras, aquilo que clamava por sangue...

Em um rápido movimento, que nem mesmo Shun pôde prever, o guerreiro de Midgard desembainhou sua espada e apontou-a para a cabeça do cavaleiro. Em seus olhar, a fria resolução final de um matador.

Shun não reagiu. Apenas fixou seu olhar na lâmina. Ele não entendia seus desejos. Não entendia suas escolhas. Não entendia suas palavras. Mas o apontar de uma arma para sua face era a única linguagem que ele poderia compreender. A língua que ele havia sido obrigado a aprender.

- Seja feita a sua vontade.

O último resquício da noite refletiu nos olhos de Shun na forma do um brilho cruel da lâmina de Seindahl, que envolveu toda a escuridão num infinito branco e, tão rápido quanto veio, desapareceu com tudo ao redor.

---

Shun abriu os olhos.

A noite fora cansativa. Sentia que não havia dormido tanto o quanto deveria. Ou não tão bem quanto deveria. Tudo havia sido um borrão em sua mente, nem se lembrava mais se sonhara ou não.

Há tantos dias estava naquele estado que provavelmente estava ficando doente. Mas ele não sabia apontar uma causa.

... O esmorecer gradativo do inverno. Da janela de seu quarto, o jardim começava a ganhar as primeiras cores.

Sacudiu a cabeça.

---

Aquele lugar na sacada havia virado seu lugar de preferência em toda a mansão Kido. Nem mesmo o seu quarto particular lhe dava tanta paz... nem lhe trazia tantas lembranças dolorosas. Mas as memórias já faziam parte de um ritual diário de se machucar, a dor o cativava pouco a pouco e se mostrava a única companheira que realmente entendia o que era viver como ele vivia. Era quase uma felicidade, se ele não se sentisse tão miserável.

Fitou longamente o céu.

O sol reinava soberano, mas suas mãos continuavam geladas.

A luz e o calor não atingiam mais seu ser. Os dias em que se sentia revigorado com o nascer de um novo dia já eram, há muito, passado. Ele estava cego.

Mas algo ainda fazia fulgurar um brilho gélido em seus olhos. O brilho que ele guardava... de algum dia enterrado em sua memória...

------------------------------------------------------------------

Primeira fanfic de Cavaleiros. É um roteiro bem estranho esse que eu bolei pra essa história. Mas, oras, já vi coisas mais bizarras por aí... Aliás, todas as minhas fics de Cavaleiros têm essas... como dizer... firulas poéticas. Ah, sim, e eu tenho uma queda por personagens andróginos. Eles são uma fascinação.

Agradeço os comentários que deixarem, eles realmente fazem meu dia. : )


End file.
